


Elsanna Week 5 - Secret Admirer

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did something different, today. Hopefully, you are not opposed to fanfic in the poetic form?</p></blockquote>





	Elsanna Week 5 - Secret Admirer

I can see her from the corner of my eye

She follows me through halls, so empty

With a sheepish look and a pained sigh

I know she’s the one who looks up to me.

 

She’s quiet and awkward, and flashes a smile

She knocks at my door, beckons, and sings.

In short, she makes everything worth my while.

Oddly, sadness is all that that brings.

 

I want to look back, I want to call her name

I want to bring back the past, and hold her close

It’s ludicrous, a fantasy, it will never be the same

Even if she is the one whom I love the most.

 

But no matter how much I run and hide

I never seem to be able to tire her

My precious, my sister beloved.

Anna. my not-so-secret admirer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did something different, today. Hopefully, you are not opposed to fanfic in the poetic form?


End file.
